Computing devices can provide users with the ability to interact with one or more user interface (UI) elements output at a presence-sensitive display. For instance, some computing devices may allow a user to provide a user input using a presence-sensitive screen. The user input may cause the computing device to modify the execution of processes and/or data of the computing device. Such processes may provide a user with the ability to access the Internet, play games, type document, create and play videos, images and music, as well as providing other various types of functionality. Advancements in computing devices have enabled such devices to provide users with richer user experiences using presence-sensitive displays.